


Maid of Amsterdam

by suckaknob



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckaknob/pseuds/suckaknob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thin lips pulled back in a snarl and Captain Jaegar blinked as the kneeling man in front of him spit at his boots, a grin lighting up the captain’s face as he pulled the cutlass away. “Ah, it seems we have a wench in our midst, lads.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid of Amsterdam

**Author's Note:**

> I was tired of the innacurate portrayal of pirates from the Golden Age. Don't trust Disney. NSFW next chapter.
> 
> Inspired but not based on: [x](http://fumuko.tumblr.com/post/72684839479/pirate-eren-findsshipwreckedlevi-i-mean-what)
> 
>  
> 
> [Maid of Amsterdam shanty](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzRXS6pTNZg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Leave Her, Johnny shanty (He hums it)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0EpYEM6KfjI)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://humanitiesmidget.tumblr.com/)

The ship by the name of _The Jaegar_ was sailing at half-sail, wind howling as the modest-looking frigate rode the waves to her advantage, a figure standing at her helm. Worn, tanned hands held the dark wood pegs comfortably as coal-lined eyes the color of the sea scanned the area for a pliable target.

                Captain Jaegar stood ram-rod straight, face a mask of concentration as his loosely tied back brunette hair blew out behind him, the cloth tied around his head doing little to keep little pieces from getting into his face. His ears were littered with gold jewelry, neck donned with a leather strap and a key that no one but the Captain knew its use. The scruff on his jaw outlined his strong features, his thick eyebrows bent downward in his thoughts. His dark blue long coat flapped behind him, his tattered shirt doing little to cover the bronze expanse of his chest, white lines standing out against his skin. Legs that were clad in black pants tucked into scuffed boots stood shoulder-width apart, his demeanor screaming the captain of the ship. He stood at a moderate five foot, five inches, his broad shoulders and defined arms making up for what he lacked in intimidating height.

                In Havanna with which Captain Jaegar was once associated with, he’s known as an arrogant _lassie_ who would eventually come face to face with the hempen halter at the hands of the government’s finest nautical crew. After two years of sailing the sea and taking whatever Captain Jaegar deemed worthy, his name and reputation spread like the scurvy on a warm night. When asked, Captain Jaegar would merely shake his head and deny having plundered and raped a relatively large village for his entertainment or the rumor of the thousands of women he kidnapped and kept for his own sexual desires.

                Anyone who risked sailing with him for more than one fathom would quickly come to realize that Captain Jaegar was not that kind of pirate.

                “Faster, ye bilge rats or none o’ ye will get a pint o’ grog come night’s appearance!”

                An oriental woman shouted out to the crew, her words harsher than her face from where she stood on the quarter deck beside her captain, watchful of the crew. On the outside, she looked serious and intimidating, making anyone shake in their boots, which is why she made a great quartermaster. Her coal eyes flashed over towards her captain, her mouth in a thin line as she took in the hazed over look in his eyes, alerting her that he was lost in his thoughts once again.

                Sighing inwardly, the woman clenched her hands that were behind her, her hawk-like eyes spotting a promising target at the horizon. “Cap’n, ship ahead on th’ horizon, looks promisin’.”

                Startled from his thoughts, Captain Jaegar blinked away his confusion, his brow smoothing out as anticipation struck his gut and a sneer wormed its way onto his dirtied face. His rough voice carried to the crew’s ears despite him speaking in a low volume and the howling of the wind, “Aye.” He pulled his spyglass from the breast pocket of his coat and lifted it to his narrowed eye, the corners of his lips upturning in appreciation. Raising his voice, he pulled the spyglass away from his eye, lust swirling in his eyes, “Smartly, lads, th’ motherload awaits yer itchin’ fingers!”

                “Aye aye, Cap’n!”

                Captain Jaegar nodded to his quartermaster in thanks, his lips curled as _The Jaegar’s_ dark leather sails opened up to capture the full force of the wind, the howling becoming louder and the wind harsh against the crews’ cheeks.

                “Raise th’ colors, Jean! Show these bilge-sucking dogs who’s knockin’ at their door!”

                “Aye aye, Cap’n!”

                The multi-deck galleon swam with activity and Captain Jaegar spotted the lavishly dressed captain shouting orders to his crew at the helm, the corsair planning his line of attack as _The Jaegar_ closed in on the bulky ship. Grabbing his feathered hat that hung on a rung next to the helm, Captain Eren put on the extravagantly hideous accessory, large gray feathers drooping lamely over the rim of the hat. It had taken a lot of convincing for Captain Jaegar’s quartermaster to allow him to purchase it in Nassau but he wouldn’t give it up even if his life depended on it.

                Stepping away from the wheel as only a couple of feet stood between the two ships, Captain Jaegar moved to the railing and grabbed a free cable, his cutlass already out and ready to spill the sweet wine of his victims. When _The Jaegar_ was hooked to the galleon, Captain Jaegar gave a yell of battle and pressed away from the deck, the free feeling of soaring through the air only lasting a few moments before he dropped onto the other ship’s deck. Swinging his cutlass, he grinned to himself as blood splattered across his clothes, the dead enemy crewman falling in a heap as calls of glee sounded around him.

                “Alrigh’ ye scurvy swabs, the name’s Cap’n Jaegar and ye’ll dutifully address me as such from now on, doesn’ tha’ sound nice?”

                Captain Jaegar stood in front of the bound men, his soiled cutlass tucked back in his belt after killing the captain of the ship and the majority of the crew surrendered. Eyes full of mirth contemplated his spoils, noting the rum barrels along with the few crewmembers he had managed to agree to join him. The others were sinking to the depths of the sea, food for the fish.

                “I’m a nice Cap’n, aren’ I? Ye lads chose t’ become apar’ o’ th’ fines’ ship to sail th’ seas and I look forward t’ seein’ wha’ ye have t’ offer.”

                One particular man stood out, his silver eyes flashing dangerously as he glared up at Captain Jaegar, causing the contemplative man to stop in his tracks and tilt his head as he met the man’s eyes. Quick like a whip, Captain Jaegar unsheathed his cutlass and pointed the tip at the man’s throat, green eyes swimming with anger.

                “Wha’ we have ‘ere? Is wha’ I’ve offered no’ good enough? Do ye wan’ t’ walk th’ plank like th’ others?”

                Thin lips pulled back in a snarl and Captain Jaegar blinked as the kneeling man in front of him spit at his boots, a grin lighting up the captain’s face as he pulled the cutlass away. “Ah, it seems we have a wench in our midst, lads,” The green eyed man stared intently into the silver man’s eyes pointedly as the crewman around him laughed before turning on his heel and waving a hand over his shoulder dismissively, voice directed to his quartermaster who stood by with the rest of _The Jaegar’s_ crew, “Pu’ ‘em t’ work.”

                “Aye aye, Cap’n.”

                The stars and the moon were bright that night as crewmates brought the kegs of rum that they had scored out onto the deck, cheering and loud talking rousing the tired captain from his work. Although he had little to be responsible for besides manning the helm and planning their course of action, many sleepless nights had kept the young captain with a constantly tired façade.

                “Cap’n! Come n’ ‘ave a drink wit’ us!”

                Captain Jaegar’s lips pulled up into an amused grin as a ridiculously drunk Connie swayed in front of him with a pint of rum held loosely in his hand, “Yer always in tha’ blimey office o’ yers, relax a little, eh?”

                Chuckling under his breath the young captain agreed and took the cup from Connie and tipped it back, swallowing the rest of the contents to the loud cheers and whistles of his crew. Pulling the tankard away, he wiped his mouth from excess spillage, a rough yell of victory tearing from his throat.

                Now that their captain had taken a drink, the crew gave loud hollers, their heads tipped back as they toasted to their captain, the smell of alcohol permeating throughout the air like a thick fog.

Thin fingers held the tankard that was given to him warily, cautious of the amount of germs that coated the surface. Looking down into the murky liquid, silver eyes looked away in disgust, lips curling in disdain. 

_Mother would scold me for even holding this tankard._

“Ah, there’s th’ schoolour!”

A cold voice like ice quickly corrected the sluggish pirate, eyes glaring at the offensive piece of meat as two-toned hair was pressed against the irritated man’s cheek, “It’s scho- _lar_.”

                “Wha’ever, lad! Why haven’ ye drunken yer grog ye’? No’ good ‘nough?” The putrid smell of unbrushed teeth met against the scholar’s nose and he fought to keep his disgust from showing on his face as he turned his attention to the dancing pirates in front of him, eyes locking on an intimidating presence by the aft.

                “Ye need t’ ge’ laid, mate, all ye Brits ‘ave a stick up yer bumhole.”

                Silver eyes watched the commanding figure as he weaved through the small groups of pirates, large hands placed on shoulders and lips spread up just enough for it to be friendly and to put the crew at ease. There was a short woman following in his footsteps, her eyes dead except for the predatory glint held in the depths and the scholar reminded himself that she had introduced herself as the quartermaster that afternoon when the captain had disappeared.

Once again drawn to the alluring presence of the captain, the man shifted on the barrel that he sat on, eyes narrowing just slightly as Captain Jaegar tilted his head back as loud laughter left his lips. If the scholar was being honest with himself, then he would admit that Captain Jaegar was an attractive man. Unfortunately, the scholar was of a class that the pirate could not even comprehend.

                “I’m French.”

                “Wha’ever. ‘Ey, I see ye eyein’ the Cap’n, wan’ me t’ call ‘im over ‘ere?” Golden pupils swirled with dangerous intent and the scholar turned to look at the young pirate, hooded eyes glaring the man into submission. “Al’igh’, wha’ever. No need t’ glare a’ me like tha’.”

                Conversation coming to a standstill, the two men watched the other men and women in front of them from their spot at the side of the ship, the both of them letting out amused chuckles as a bald pirate fell to the deck, his brunette lady friend laughing loudly at him. The scholar’s view was blocked by a large figure staring down at him and he frowned, finding himself wanting to continue watching the spectacle.

                “Jean, I’ll take it from ‘ere.”

                The golden-eyed pirate shrugged and got up from his perch, calling over to another brown-haired pirate with freckles without a glance back towards the scholar. He scowled at the retreating body, unwanted nerves swirling in his stomach as the Captain’s body fell heavily onto a barrel next to him, making dust particles fly everywhere. Surprisingly a pleasant smell met the scholar’s nose, thinking that all pirates stunk worse than his mother’s stew.

                “So, how has th’ men been treatin’ ye?”

                “Fine.”

                Out of the corner of the scholar’s eye he saw Captain Jaegar turn to face him, lips pulled up in a sneer, “Wha’s this? Ye don’ talk much do ye?”

                “Non.”

                “Huh.” The captain leaned back against the ship’s railing, legs splayed out in front of him, the two men’s posture completely opposite. Green eyes looked up at the leather sails and a hand ran through thick hair that seemed to always be in his face no matter the amount he tied back. “Well, wha’s yer name, if ye don’ mind me askin’?”

                “Levi.”

                “Ah, tha’s a nice name. My firs’ name is Eren, don’ tell anyone though, they migh’ get jealous.”

                “So you’re a vagrant _and_ a ladies man? How interesting.”

                “Are ye a lass?”

                “Non, I am as much of a man as anyone else, especially you, Captain.”

                When Levi chanced a look towards the captain, he’s met with luxurious emerald eyes staring back at him, their shape almost cat-like as mischief seemed to swim in them. Levi felt the need to jump off the ship as fear shot through him, finally realizing why Captain Jaegar was feared throughout the Caribbean.

                A slow smirk found its way onto the captain’s lips, his eyes lazily trailing up and down Levi’s form, taking pride in the way the man met Captain Jaegar’s gaze full on without wavering. Interest piqued, the captain leaned closer to Levi, his lips parting to ask him a question and Levi’s eyes stared intently at the straight teeth behind chapped, pink lips.

                “How abou-“

                “Cap’n! Sing us a shanty!”

                Interrupted by the shouts and cheers of his crew, Captain Jaegar straightened and threw a menacing glare at a now upright Connie who whimpered at the Captain’s feral gaze. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, he looked over at Levi to see that the man had stolen away to another group, leaving Captain Jaegar by himself.

                Sighing as his eyes caught Levi’s, the young captain focused back to Connie, “Alrigh’, wha’ would ye like for me t’ sing?”

                “Maid in Amsterdam!”

                The rest of the crew turned eager eyes to watch their captain as he stood from his seat, his hands in his pockets and his gait reeking confidence as he crossed the deck. Stopping next to the bald man, he placed a tanned arm around the shorter male’s shoulders, his voice starting off low but growing with volume as he progressed.

_In Amsterdam there lives a maid_  
Mark well what I do say  
In Amsterdam there lives a maid  
And she was mistress of her trade  
I'll go no more a rovin' with you fair maid

                Everyone watched as Captain Jaegar’s lips pulled up into a small smirk, pausing in his singing to take a swig of rum from the bottle he took from a brunette girl who stood next to Connie. He resumed singing as he stepped away from the bald man, his eyes locked on the short scholar who stood on the other side of the boat. He bumped hips with his quartermaster as he made his way over, eyes shining with sly intent and the girl rolled her eyes, used to her Captain’s antics by now but she still listened with interest as he sung. Captain Jaegar continued past her, his body swaying along with the tempo.

_A rovin', a rovin'_  
Since rovin's been my ru-i-in  
I'll go no more a rovin'  
With you fair maid

                By now he was in front of the scholar, whose face was a mask of impassive boredom, lips in a straight line. Captain Jaegar stopped right in front of the scholar, his eyes blazing warmth and hidden laughter as he brought a hand up to brush the pads of his fingers against Levi’s cheek. To the onlookers it seemed that their captain was singing to Levi and that Levi was taking it that way as well. They waited with bated breath for the scholar to hear the rest of the song that they were all so familiar with.

__  
I asked this maid to take a walk  
Mark well what I do say  
I asked this maid out for a walk  
That we might have some private talk  
I'll go no more a rovin' with you fair maid

                Captain Jaegar grinned, his hand soft against Levi’s cheek as, to the Frenchman’s displeasure, his cheeks flushed red and his metal eyes flashed with emotion. The onlookers held their breath as the man who seemed so against being a part of the crew and their Captain stared at each other, faces closer than what was socially appropriate.

_Then a great big Dutchman rammed my bow_  
Mark well what I do say  
For a great big Dutchman rammed my bow  
And said 'Young man, dit is mijn vrouw!"  
I'll go no more a rovin' with you fair maid

                Levi found himself getting lost in Eren’s eyes, their color and fire drawing him in like a fly to a bright light. His subconscious pushed him to lean into the man’s calloused hand, the rough skin cool against Levi’s flushed cheeks. Silver disappeared behind closed eyelids and long eyelashes and Captain Jaegar bit back a chuckle, finding Levi beautiful in the moonlight and much like a kitten that lived in the alleyways of Havanna. He snickered inwardly, his face innocent as he continued with the song.

_Then take fair warning, boys from me_  
Mark well what I do say  
So take a warning, boys from me  
With other men's wives don't make too free  
I'll go no more a rovin' with you fair maid

                Eyes like quicksilver sprung open and Captain Jaegar laughed loudly, his singing coming to a halt as Levi jerked his head away and turned his back to the captain, face a mask of anger. As he walked away from Captain Jaegar, the man’s boisterous laughter resounded throughout the deck, the rest of the crew awkwardly shifting and looking amongst each other, not knowing if talking since the song was over was okay.

                Captain Jaegar’s swimming eyes fixed on the scholar’s ass as the man headed towards the aft of the ship and he took another swig of rum, his eye catching his quartermaster’s as he nodded his head towards the retreating figure.

                With a dismissive flick of the wrist, his quartermaster called for another round of rum to be passed out, the heavy silence broken with relieved cheers and hoots. Sneaking away to follow the angry man, Captain Jaegar dodged any proposition to continue drinking with his crew, explaining that he had other things to do.

                Heavy footsteps sounded behind the scholar and he scowled to himself, mouth pursed as he cursed the young captain and his charming looks. He just wanted to be in Havanna with a pile of books and a pint of quality rum, not the crap the pirates had.  

                Once he was a good way away from the group, he leaned against a door at the aft of the ship, his arms crossed defensively over his chest as Captain Jaegar’s form neared, eyes glowing with withheld rage. “I have no desire to speak with you at all, Captain, if you’ll forgive me I would just like to be alone.”

                “Ah, come on, Levi, I was jus’ ‘avin’ a little fun, didn’ mean t’ hur’ yer feelin’s.”

                “Oh, that? I’m not angry with you over your immature display, just worn from the day’s work. I’m not used to such a grueling workout.”

                “Hm, well how ‘bout you res’ in my room?”

                Before Levi could give a proper response, his denial caught in his throat as Eren opened the door behind him and he stumbled over his feet, managing to stay upright. Looking around, he realized that this must be that captain’s quarters and he cursed his stupidity. Of course it was at the aft of the ship, they all were.

                The room was moderately big with dark hues of green and grey, the color combination meshing well together. There was a large desk to the right and an even larger bed to the right, a couch pushed against the furthest wall. Levi looked over his shoulder at Eren warily, thinking to himself that this was a weird turn of events.

                “Ye can ‘ave a seat at th’ couch, I’ll get ye something t’ drink.”

                Following Eren’s directions, Levi found himself seated on soft cushions and he relaxed back, face smoothing out. He closed his eyes as the lulling of the boat’s movements relaxed his muscles, not fully lying about being sore from the hard day’s work.

                A hand squeezed his thigh and Levi’s eyes sprung open, mouth open to protest as Eren’s concerned face stared back at him and for once Levi noticed more than Eren’s eyes as worry lines marred the young captain’s face. Maybe Levi had misjudged the young captain on what he saw rather than what was hidden underneath. Levi paused as a cup of water was pushed into his hands and he took an experimental sip.

                “Are ye alrigh’? Ye seem pale.”

                Swallowing the cool liquid, Levi nodded and gave the cup back to Eren, feeling better now that he had some water. “Oui. Thank you.” Resting his eyes again, he crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring the hand that was still on his thigh and the heated stare Eren was giving him.

                Warm breath washed over his face and he frowned, too tired to open his eyes as he felt himself drift to sleep, body limp against the couch as he felt lips press against the side of his head and hands rearrange him so his body was lying across the couch rather than sitting upright.

                “Nigh’ Levi. If ye need anything, I’ll be workin’.”

                A hum of acknowledgement came from the back of Levi’s throat and he nuzzled into the soft texture of the couch, barely taking notice of the sound of heavy footsteps walking away from him and the accompanied sound of a familiar voice singing softly.

                As he lost himself to sleep, he thought to himself that maybe being a pirate with Captain Jaegar wouldn’t be that bad. 


End file.
